heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Domino Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = Hearing maniacal laughter coming out of a cabin the Two-Gun Kid rushes to investigate but the place suddenly bursts into flames as he approaches. A lone occupant, completely engulfed in flames rushes out and the Kid puts him out. The dying man tells the Kid to warn a man named Tilson about "the Green Tattoo" before he dies. The Kid rides into the town of Lava and asks around about a man named Tilson. A local tells the Kid he is looking for Jake Tilson and points him toward the Royal Flush saloon. The Kid arrives just in time to see Tilson fall down dead with fright. Entering the bar he learns from the bartender that he was confronted by what he believed to be the ghost Dade Pike a convicted murderer and that Tilson and Bratton -- the man the Kid failed to save from the burning house -- were part of the jury that saw him hanged. However, the night before his execution Pike was somehow murdered in his cell. Told to inquire with Judge Cromwell, the Kid rides out to see him at his home. There the Kid is told that a list of jury members names are all listed in the court house records. The Kid goes there and gets the names of the other jurors but is attacked by Pike himself. Pike however manages to get away and so the Two-Gun Kid gets the local sheriff to round up the rest of the surviving jurors and bring them to the town jail for protection. There the Kid examines Dade's old cell and finds a mouse hole that strikes him as suspicious. Later that night, Pike tries to murder the rest of the jury by breaking into the jail, the Kid guns Pike down proving that he was not a ghost and was alive and well. He then reveals to the sheriff that Pike cheated death by digging his way into his neighbors cell, killing the man and mutilating his face so it was unrecognizable and then planting it in his own cell to make it look like he himself was murdered. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dade Pike Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Peace and Quiet | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid comes across a stagecoach that is being attacked by a gang of outlaws and comes to its rescue. He forces the outlaws to flee but he is too late to save the lives of the crew, all save one. Taking the man away from the wreck the Kid learns that he is Gordon Wheeler a government agent and messenger who was carrying official papers to open up the territory for settlers. Dying he explains that the outlaws attacked them trying to take the papers and prevent the lands from being opened, but failed to find the documents. Gordon's last words were asking the Two-Gun Kid to bring a shotgun that is aboard the coach to town and give it to government officials there, telling the Kid that they'll know what it means. Two-Gun Kid promises to carry out the dying man's wishes and heads off to the town of New Hope. Meanwhile, in a mountain hideaway, the outlaws leader Murdock learns about their failure and Two-Gun Kid's interference. After killing those men for their failure he sends two of his other men to New Hope to eliminate the Two-Gun Kid, whom Murdock correctly deduced that the Kid must have the papers he is seeking to stop from coming into law. The next day, the Two-Gun Kid arrives in New Hope and finds it busy with people eager to move out into the new territory and settle their lands and have grown impatient with the military further delaying them. The two assassins attempt to eliminate the Two-Gun Kid, but he stops them dead. When he tries to see the territorial governor, he is refused at the door by the soldier on guard there. Undaunted by this obstruction, the Kid goes back outside and gets his audience with the governor by climbing into the window. He turns over the shotgun which has the papers hidden inside them. Before they can be signed, Murdock suddenly bursts in and tries to kill the governor, but Two-Gun mows him down. After the papers are signed into law, the Two-Gun Kid is given the honor of firing the shotgun into the air, the signal that the travelers can move on and settle into the territory. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Murdock Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}